


You're annoying, but unfortunately also cute

by lazerhunter



Category: Achievement Hunter, micheoff - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Smut, mentions of meg turney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a new neighbor. His new neighbor is annoying but hot.<br/>Micheoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're annoying, but unfortunately also cute

"This is bullshit! I dont want a new neighbor! I like yelling at videogames and stomping on the floor whenever i want and, and like banging whoever i want, as loudly as i want." Michael slurs loudly, his drink spilling out of his cup as he jerks it around in anger. Lindsay grins. 

"Well, first of all, you and i both know you're not banging anyone." Michael sputters.

"What the hell does that mean? I could be banging someone and not tell you." Lindsay looks at him knowingly. "Alright, alright shut up." Michael can hear his neighbor moving around in his apartment and he is filled with anger. "That asshole. He's an absolute mong just coming in here being LOUD AS SHIT!" Michael yells the last part in frustration, accenting every word with a slap to their shared wall. The noise stops and Michael grins drunkenly. He turns to Lindsay with a nod of his head. "And thats how you deal with noisy neigh-" There are several loud bangs and it sounds to Michael like his asshole neighbor is stomping on the floor. Michael snarls and falls into the wall, he slaps at it again. 

"Hey asshole! Stop stomping your fat ass feet!" Michael yells and his banging causes the lights to flicker. 

"Stop banging on the goddamn wall, the lights are gonna blow out." The man yells, his voice cracks when he says 'lights' and Michael is too drunk for this. 

"What the fuck? Are you twelve?" 

"No! Shut up, asshole." 

"No, you shut up." Michael slurs and he can hear the man scoff on the other side of the wall. Lindsay laughs.

"If you're done flirting im ready to kick your ass in dead or alive."

"Lindsay, shut the hell up. You know I'll win at DOA. Michael lost, severely, and by the 4th game he ended up passing out on the couch. 

"I'm sleeping in your bed." Lindsay says, getting up and yawning into a stretch. 

Michael wakes to very loud, off-key singing. He can't bring himself to yell, or get up so he bangs weakly on the wall. He hears water being turned off and loud, angry footsteps. He doesnt have time or energy for this. A door slams and then there's banging on his front door. 

"Open up asshole. I'll kick your ass so hard." Michael narrows his eyes at the door but gets up because he knows the man wont leave if he doesnt. He swings the door open and is surprised to see an older man with a crooked mustache, tattoos littering his arms and a red towel haphazardly wrapped around his middle. And his eyes, the bluest Michael has ever seen and blazing with anger. Oh, he's so good looking. Shit, he's saying something. The man steps in close and jabs his finger into Michael's chest, apparently to seem intimidating. Michael steps in closer, he's tall enough to look down at the man. He snarls and slams his hand against the threshold behind the man, trapping him between the frame and his body. 

"Still going to kick my ass, tough guy?" 

"Quit banging on my wall." Geoff growls out but the crack is back in his voice. Lindsay pads in with a sly grin on her lips. She yawns and pours herself a cup of coffee. Her red hair is sticking up on the side of her head but it falls when she plops down on Michael's sunken couch. Geoff pushes Michael back and turns to Lindsay. 

"Sorry you have to fuck him." He says pointing to Michael in disgust. 

"Oh dude, he's the worst isnt he?!" Lindsay plays along, she holds her hand out and Geoff shakes it. "I'm Lindsay, and this dufus is Michael." Michael pulls at her hair. 

"You're an ass. And we aren't fucking." Michael turns to the man who is trying his hardest not to meet Michael's gaze.

"I'm Geoff. Anyway i have to finish my shower." Michael doesnt miss the glare Geoff shoots at him. "It was nice meeting you Lindsay." Geoff smiles. "Michael." He says, the smile is gone, he simply nods politely and leaves the apartment. Michael doesnt even hide the fact that he's watching Geoff leave.

"Ahh, you guys are so going to bone."

The next few days go by without incident but then Geoff decides to have a party. 

Michael hears the first of Geoff's guests. There's the loudest, drunkest British guy who sounded drunk as Geoff opened the door for him. Michael groaned and stomped angrily to his bedroom door where Lindsay had been using the bathroom. Lindsay is dressed up in leather leggings, a shirt that really does her body justice and heels that make her legs look amazing. 

"The hell you goin'?" Michael demands, his hands on his hips. 

"Geoff invited me to his party." Lindsay says, the hint of a smirk on her face as she puts eyeliner on. Michael puts his hand over his heart. 

"So much betrayal." 

"You want to go as my plus one?" 

"How disrespectful. You come in my house and ask me to be your plus one to a party that i wasn't invited to. To a party hosted by MY neighbor--"

"Asshole, are you going or not?" 

"Of course im going Lindsay, what kind of question is that." Michael huffs moving past her to change his clothes. 

When they knock on Geoff's door, a short Puerto Rican kid with thick black glasses answers. He stares at them for longer than is comfortable for the two, pops his gum, then turns back to his DS.

"Geoff, you're a shitty host. People are at your door." Geoff stumbles in with apologies on his lips and a tall lanky guy hanging onto him. Something stirs in Michael's stomach and he has to look away. 

"Oh, you both came." Geoff tilts his head in surprise and then quickly shakes it off and smiles big under his mustache. "Thanks for coming we've got tons of food. Uh, this is Ray."

"'Sup." Ray doesn't look up from his DS. 

"This is Gavin." Geoff says picking the thin man up and then dropping him to the couch that Ray had occupied. Gavin touches Geoff's face. 

"You're so cute, Geoffy, i love you man." Gavin coos. "I want to dance!" Michael furrows his brow and leaves to find anything else to do that wont make him want to claw his eyes out. He finds the drinks and makes the kitchen his nesting spot of sorts. Lindsay finds him 4 beers and 2 shots in. She's sweaty from dancing with Gavin and Ray, her hair sticks to her forehead and her cheeks are flushed and her smile is wider than Michael's ever seen it. 

"I love these people. And you would too." She says going to the fridge for a water. "Drink some water or you'll feel awful in the morning."

"Okay mom but i already feel awful so it wouldn't make a difference."

"You wanted to come to this party, what's the deal?" Lindsay sits on his lap after realizing all of the seats were taken. Michael lays his head on her shoulder. 

"Geoff is really fucking attractive. Of course he's already dating someone but he isnt supposed to be dating anyone, unless its me." 

"Wait, who do you think Geoff is dating?" Lindsay asks, furrowing her brow.

"Gavin was all over him! Saying he loved him and shit." 

"Gavin is drunk, moron. Geoff isn't dating anyone, amd maybe if you would stop being an isolated idiot, you'd know that. You would have seen Gavin's girlfriend Meg, who by the way is smokin' and you'd know that Geoff and Gavin are just really good friends. And anyway we say 'i love you' all the time and we arent dating. Because I'm too good for you." Michael rolls his eyes. "Also i totally called it, you like Geoff."

"Alright, whatever. Of course i like him, have you seen him?" 

"Yes i have, more than you've seen him actually." Michael pushes her off his lap. "Not cool at all." She grumbles. Lindsay seems to have refueled and she leaves Michael in favor of the makeshift dancefloor and anyone that'll dance with her. Michael gets up to look for a bathroom, he makes his way through the apartment with the exact layout of his own. He finds the bathroom unoccupied, fortunately. Though there are several knocks on the door during the process to which he promptly responds with a 'fuck off'. When he's done his business he opens the door and Geoff is leaning agaislnst the wall outside. 

"Hey, i was looking for you." 

"Couldn't wait until i finished pissing?"

"Well, i did wait. Just not quietly."

"Do you do anything quietly?" 

"No, but do you want to make out in this bathroom?" Michael purses his lips, Geoff didnt seem drunk at all.

"i dont like you." 

"Aw, that's nice. But I'm horny and you're cute." Geoff steps closer to him and the situation is much different from the first time one of them was backed into a wall. "Take that angry passion and put it here." Geoff's hand is on his dick. Repeat: Geoff's hand is on his dick. Geoff kicks the door closed and locks it with a smirk on his face.  
"Ah, fuck it." And Michael is moving forward, backing Geoff into the door and kissing him roughly. The man's beard scrapes against his cheeks and he's definitely not going to be able to hide that from Lindsay. Geoff uses the door as leverage and pulls his legs up to wrap around Michael's middle. And he's definitely not going to be able to hide the inevitable discoloration of his neck caused by Geoff's roaming lips. Michael takes control of the situation by holding his hand to Geoff's neck and pinning his head to the door. He can feel Geoff's hard on through his jeans, he palms it with his free hand and Geoff's head lulls to the side as he gasps out a moan. 

"If you don't stop I'm going to cream my damn pants like a kid " Geoff grunts as Michael's hand tightens on his cock. Michael does stop. He puts Geoff down and the older man back tracks quickly. 

"i didnt mean for you to stop all together. I --"

"Shut up, Geoff." Michael says and he gets down on his knees to unbutton Geoff's pants. He'd never given anyone a blowjob before but it didnt seem like rocket science. Geoff grips the towel rack as Michael's mouth envelopes him. A string of curses leave Geoff's lips in a strained voice. Michael takes that as a good sign and continues to suck at the head of Geoff's dick and its so sloppy, Michael knows but Geoff is so loud so he is satisfied.

"Fuck, baby. You're so good." Geoff pets Michael's hair and takes it between his fingers. Geoff calling him baby and pulling his hair has got him rock hard in his jeans and he's pleasantly surprised. Geoff is cooing at him, praising him for his good work and it fills Michael with a strange warmth in his chest. Pretty soon he's got Geoff coming undone above him and he is surprised that no one has knocked on the door because Geoff is so loud and he absolutely loves it. He wouldn't have expected such noises to come out of a grown man like this. He also wouldn't have expected that he'd be on his knees sucking his hot, annoying neighbor, off. And yet. 

Geoff thrusts his hips and Michael gags and breathes hard out of his nose. 

"Sorry honey." Geoff coos softly. "Yes, there, right there, right there." Geoff chants as Michael sucks hard on the head of his dick. "Fuck, baby."  Michael hums in response, he wonders if Geoff is drunk and this will all go away tomorrow. He realizes he doesnt want it to. It takes all of his power to not pull off from sheer anxiety. But there's Geoff's hand stroking his hair, and Geoff's stupid squeaky voice saying his name, and Geoff's stupid pretty face looking down at him. And then Geoff's stupid tattooed hand is pulling at his hair and words stutter out of his stupid perfect lips and he's coming, and Michael grimaces at the taste but let's the rest splatter on his face and down his neck. Geoff is whispering his name, his head hitting the door behind him. When Geoff rolls his head up lazily he reaches for Michael.

"Let me take care of you." Michael flushes bright red. 

"It's okay..." He says, embarrassment coloring his features. Geoff raises a brow.

"Did you," Michael nods. "Fuck, that's hot." Geoff smiles, surprisingly kissing him sweetly.

"I dont want this to be a one time thing." Geoff says after a while. Michael looks up at him quickly, searching for any hint of a lie.

"I'm not as drunk as i may have let on." Geoff says. "i know you dont like me but--"

"That's not it. I dont not like you, you just annoy the hell out of me. Like, you sing badly in the shower at the top of your lungs and when you wake up you pad across the floor barefoot and you dont care how hard your feet slap against the floor. You listen to Beyoncé too loud, you scream when you die in video games. And those are just the things I've noticed in the past few days. I can't even imagine what else you do." Geoff is quiet for a while.

"My singing is great." He says, pulling at Michael's shirt with a smile. 

"You're absolutely delusional." Michael says with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. <3  
> I dont own any of these characters.


End file.
